The Third Balkan War (Quwerix)
Beginning 2024 In the year 2024 nearly all countries in the world have recognized Kosovo as an independent state. Serbia was pretty angry and blackmailed other countries that they shouldn't recognize Kosovo. Many countries said no and the president of Serbia first wanted to start a war. But he knew it could make everything worse. On the 9th September 2024 Romania officially recognised Kosovo. On the 10th September 2024 Russia was at war with countries that wanted independence. One war jet went the wrong way and dropped the bomb accidentally over Romania. Russia's only option was to say it was Serbia even if they were friends. Everybody knew that this was more than possible. On 24th September 2024 Moldova, Romania, Greece, Macedonia, Kosovo, Albania, Croatia and Slovenia declared war on Serbia and Bosnia & Herezgovina. Serbia and Bosnia vs. Balkan 2024-2025 Just One year was the war until first on the 7th August 2025 Bosnia & Herzegovina surrendered did Serbia on the 30th December 2025 surrendered. But nobody really knew what would happen. Now everybody had other plans with these two countries. The Peace Conference 2025-2027 Almost two years was the peace conference until Serbia and Bosnia had to change their government and Herzegovina became an independent country. But not everyone was happy with this decision and wanted a new peace conference but the others said no. Both sides formed an Alliance on the on side (the vs. the conference side) AS with Macedonia, Montenegro, Albania, Kosovo and Moldova were on the other side there was BPC with Greece, Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia, Herzegovina, Slovenia, Romania and Bulgaria. Preparation 2027-2028 The preparation was just six months. The AS had a better offensive army while the BPC had a better defensive army. The Third Balkan War 2028-2033 On the 7th July 2028 the BPC attacked Montenegro but the AS weren't expecting that. The AS killed the Army of the BPC easily but some of them hid and weren't found. On the 4th May 2029 the first country surrendered Bosnia and on the 29th May Herzegovina. Shortly before the BPC was able to invade Skopje one of two atom bombs in the war was unlit in the forest where the BPC hide. The invasion of Skopje was impossible now and Macedonia wasn't annexed. The AS had just one country left on the 9th October 2033 and that was Croatia. But in Zagreb there were so many soldiers that they couldn't invade so they bombed a nuclear bomb on the Zagreb killing many people and the President of Croatia. They invaded Croatia but the United Nations wasn't happy about this at all. They said "Hey, we can have a deal. We start a new peace conference of Serbia and Bosnia & Herzegovina and you let the other countries be free. They said no, but the UN said "OK, you can have Montenegro too but if you say no we will annex you." This time they said yes. The Last Peace Conference Croatia, Romania and Bulgaria will be 100% independent. Montenegro will be a puppet state of Albania and join the AS. Herzegovina will stay independent as a member of the AS. Bosnia will join the AS. Serbia will split into three parts - one part will become Kosovo ,the other Macedonia and the rest will be a puppet state of Macedonia and join the AS. Category:Balkans Category:Geopolitics 2020s